What was i thinking?  A true love story
by HarrietScribble
Summary: Rose Weasley & Scorpius Malfoy Love
1. Chapter 1

What was I thinking?

A tale of true love.

Chapter 1.

Rose stared at her reflection, her big warm bottomless apple green eyes set on her pale face stood out from her auburn coloured full bodied wavy hair and freckly nose, she ran her tongue over her full peachy lips to give them a shinny plump look and ruffled her hair.

'_This is as good as its going to get'_ she thought with only a hint of venom towards her own reflection.

Her eyes scanned down the length of her thin lean body, she had gone with the traditional Griffindor red and gold contrast, wearing a gold tank top, red skinny jeans and black converses, her head girl badge fastened to the strap of her top. She sighed, the weekends where always the worst, you actually had to find something to do.

A knock sounded at the door before it burst open, low and behold Albus stood there, with the same messy black hair, bright green eyes, crooked round glasses and willowy figure as always. He was dressed in a black and white checked button down shirt, black skinny jeans hanging halfway down his arse and Nike high tops.

Rose rolled her eye's "scene kid" she muttered

"Emo kid" he playfully retorted

she gave him her best pissed off look, though her eyes couldn't quite manage the appearance.

Albus chuckled quietly and gave her a hug "I might have been offended if you didn't look so retarded when you did that"

Rose couldn't help smiling "I hate you."

"I know, let's go little cousin" he said tugging on her hand

"You are never going to let me forget that are you?" she asked

"Never" he replied grinning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

It's the beginning of the summer term here at Hogwarts, everyone's getting ready to go home in a couple of weeks and there's a buzz of excitement in the air, everyone's unusually happy around these times.

Rose and Albus held hands down the corridor, it was not unusual to see them performing this act of devotion and friendship, most new arrivals quickly think they are dating but it soon becomes apparent that they are cousins and bestfriends, holding hands is just a formality that everyone has learned to accept.

"It's beautiful don't you think" Rose said gazing out the window, the landscape portrayed apple green grass, flowers in bloom, the sun streaming through the clouds and casting light on the most loomed over places on the grounds

Albus let go of her hand and turned to the window "Yes, it's entrancing don't you think, makes me wish I had brought my camera."

Albus was into all things arty and photography was at the top of the list, he had brought his expensive muggle camera the 'Hasselblad HD2-39' and bewitched it, so the magic levels wouldn't interfere with it's functions, and he almost always kept it upon his person but today it was absent from his pocket and he regretted not being able to capture this splendid sight.

Rose sighed " Don't look now Alb but our siblings are trotting towards us"

Albus closed his eyes "if I can't see them, they can't see me" he chanted.

"Hey guys!" Lily chimed

Albus groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Rose laid on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

She could hear the clock ticking and wished there was something to do.

Just then her prayers had been answered, her two friends stumbled through the bedroom door.

They landed on the floor in a heap on top of each other, both in a fit of giggles, Rose raised her eyebrows.

"Lacy… Trina, are you guys drunk?" Rose was using her serious voice, she normally reserved this for first years with banned objects (normally from her uncles store).

They both bolted up so fast that Trina was knocked to the ground again, Rose helped her up.

"We've got a party to go to" Lacy said only slurring her words slightly

Rose frowned, still supporting Trina "I don't think so, you two are hammered and are going to bed. Now."

Trina groaned and vomited on the floor, Rose rolled her eyes and smirked at Lacy because Trina had just proven her point.

"No, she's going to bed. We're going to a party" Lacy corrected her

"Nooooo! I want to go bacck! Albus is there and I was this close to getting off with him" Trina looked at me "This close" she whispered again squeezing her index finger and thumb together.

Rose settled Trina into her bed and soon enough Trina was snoring her little heart out. "Ok, I'll go with you but only to make sure you're okay and to retrieve my stupid cousin"

"Yes!" Lacy crowed "Oh and by the way, I feel so sorry for your straight laced arse"

Rose glowered at her friend "And why would that be?"

"Because your cousin is hawt and you can't touch him" she giggled


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Rose sighed as she walked into the room of requirement _'ovcorse It would be here' _She thought _'This is like the only place that teachers can't crash'._

She looked around, the room was filled with sixth and seventh years, one of the sixth years saw her "Oh no!" she screamed in fake horror "Who called the party police" many of her friends laughed.

This was the price Rose paid for being 'straight laced' as her friend had pointed out, nobody thought she could have fun.

'_I'll show them' _Rose thought as she casually strolled over to the sixth year, She plucked the drink out of the girls hand and smelt it. The smell burned, she wrinkled her nose _'fire whisky' _She thought, Rose had never liked the stuff but she was going to prove her point so she gulped it down in one and gave the girl back her glass.

The sixth years where aghast, their faces showing amazement and fear, nobody had ever seen Rose Weasley break the rules. Ever.

Rose heard clapping behind her, and she spun round. Malfoy.

"I thought that bun would never come down, Weasley" he sneered

Rose frowned "Whatever Malfoy, you don't know me"

Scorpius Malfoy was the bad boy, and everyone thought he was hot, even Rose, He was also very good friends with Albus, Which annoyed Rose because that ment that Scorpius was with them almost all the time.

"On the contrary, Rosie I know you very well" he said putting his arm out blocking Rose's escape, Her breathing became uneven Scorpius was so close and seemed to take up all the room. Being so close to him threatened Rose's rational thinking, she had to get away.

"Move Scorp, I can't breathe"

"Don't run Rosie, I want to talk" He said just as she ducked under his arm and jogged through the crowed of sixth years, leaving Scorpius to his thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

'_I love you' _Scorpius thought as he saw the big mane of auburn hair disappear through a crowed of sixth year girls, the truth is Scorpius Malfoy had been completely besotted with Rose Weasley since the first day he had seen her on platform 9-3/4.

* * *

He looked over and saw a loving family, most of them red heads and one girl standing by the door of the train, her hair wild and flaming, her dad had looked Scorpius' way and nodded once, Scorpius looked up too see his father return the nod "Do you know them dad?" Scorpius remembered asking, only to get an answer of "Dirty blood, son. Don't you dare mix with the Potters or Weasleys, understand?."

Scorpius did not understand, he looked up and the girl with flaming red hair was looking at him, her piercing green eyes bored into his very being, he felt naked.

* * *

To this very day Scorpius does not understand how his own father could warn him away from the beauty of Rose Weasley.

Scorpius had made friends with a boy shortly after being sorted into Griffindor, he remembers the shear terror that ran through him when the stupid hat had sorted him in Griffindor, his father would hate it.

But when he took his seat, a boy with black untidy hair sat next to him, he introduced himself as Albus Potter and soon after him, his cousin Rose Weasley joined them. Scorpius' heart skipped beats since she shook his hand and introduced herself.

But as the years flew by Scorpius felt Rose didn't like him in the way he worshiped her, and came to the conclusion that if he was to get any response from her then he should be more alluring, more mysterious, have more girls on his arm and make her jealous.

'_I love you' _he repeated _'Soon I'll say it to your face, and you will love me back… I'm sure of it.'_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

'_That was effing close' _rose thought, she wouldn't curse… not even in her thoughts _'If he knows I like him, he'll laugh at me… he's such a player, he doesn't like anyone! Why should he like me?' _Her thoughts where spiralling around her head, they came to a halt though when she saw familiar untidy black hair obscured by Trina's bright blonde hair, she seemed to be firmly attached to his lips.

"She's been vomiting you know Alb" Rose said as she walked past

Albus resurfaced "What? Ew!" he said and pushed Trina away, "I'm going to get us something to drink okay?"

"Lame excuse dude" Scorpius said walking behind Albus and Rose "I need to talk to you Rosie"

"I don't have time, I have to get that" she nodded to Trina "back to her bed, where she should have stayed in"

"How come's he can call you Rosie and when I do it you hit me?" Albus inquired

Scorpius grinned Roes' favourite grin, it showed a vulnerableness and pride "It's because she loves me"

'_Did his voice just sound hopeful?' _Rose thought _'no… must have been my imagination'. _

"You wish" Rose teased

"I do" he said, Rose stopped breathing and looked at him…

_'Could he really mean?…_'

Just then Scorpius' serious face broke into a grin and he chuckled.

'_Nope, just my imagination'_ Rose thought again.

Rose threw him an irritated look before she grabbed Trina and stalked out the room.

Albus looked at Scorpius' face, he was sad "Dude just tell her"

"What? Were just friends, I like someone else"

"Lame excuse" Albus quoted, and walked to the sixth year girls grinning.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

'_Why did I have to ruin it? She would have known that I really ment it if I hadn't of smiled!' _Scorpius scolded himself _'Why am I such a chicken!' _

A girl smiled at him across the room, he was taken back for a second he thought it was Rosie, she had red hair but this girl wasn't so pretty and had brown eyes.

The girl curled her finger in, inviting him over. _'She looks like Rosie… maybe for tonight she could be a substitute'._

Scorpius grinned as he walked over, as he got closer the girl looked more and more familiar.

"Hi, my names Lacy" She smiled, it was like acid it cut right into him… _'Lacy… lacy? Where have I heard that name?' _

"I'm- " he started"Oh I know who you are, Scorpius" she smiled again

'_Oh! Lacy, the biggest slag in school, I remember she only transferred two years ago but slept with half of the student body'_

Scorpius slung his arm over her shoulder and winked.

'_This should be fun'_ He thought while finishing off his third fire whiskey.

Albus looked over at an entwined Scorpius and Lacy, he sighed

"Dude, you're not going to get my cousin if you screw her friend" Albus whispered in Scorpius' ear.

But Scorpius continued, Albus shook his head _'He's drunk, Stupid fool… he'll regret it in the morning' _he thought as he walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Rosie woke up to sunlight streaming across her face, she sat up and saw her reflection in the mirror on the other side of the wall.

"Ung" she groaned, her hair was so beyond messy, she yawned and stretched looking around the room, Trina was still in bed, thank god, but there was sick all over the floor.

Rose quickly whipped out her wand and cleaned up the sick and conjured a glass of water from the kitchen and set it down on Trina's bedside table.

Rosie heard another yawn _'good Lacy is awake, she can help me clean up' _She thought as she turned.

Rosie dropped her wand, Lacy was not awake she was still fast asleep next to Scorpius. Naked Scorpius, who was looking directly at her, his blonde ruffled hair, red Dragon tattoo on the right side of his chest bared for all to see.

She let a little gasp escape her lips and he looked up, shock, embarrassment, shame and guilt crossed his face.

Rose could feel her face Turing bright red with anger and hurt, tears filled her eyes spilling over the edges, she was shaking so hard her teeth where chattering and all she could hear was her heart beat.

Scorpius put on his boxers and was trying to explain, Rose could see his mouth moving but all she could hear was the unrythmatic _babbom bum bum babbom bum dom. _

He took a step towards her, She took a step back

"Stay away from me!" she screamed "Just stay the fuck away from me! Don't touch me, don't look at me!" she was breathing hard now "You're a bastard! I hate you Malfoy! I hate you!"

With that she fled out the room, by then half of Griffindor common room had heard the shouts.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

"Wow, I've never heard Red swear before" Lacy said propping herself up on her elbow looking at Scorpius "What where you two arguing about?"

Scorpius snapped out of his trance and rounded on Lacy "You! It's all your fault! Why did you have to kiss me?"

Lacy sat up and pulled her T-shirt over her head "I did not kiss you! You kissed me and you suggested coming back here! So don't you dare try and pin this on me"

Scorpius wasn't listening, he was pulling on his clothes and like a flash he was out of the door running after Rose.

"Rose?" he called out "Rosie!" he called as he flew down the stairs

"I can safely say she doesn't want to see you dude" Albus said over the top of his news paper

"Why Albus? Why didn't you stop me?"

"I tried dude, you just ignored me"

"Where did she go?"

"She said something about reporting that 'stupid infuriating party' her words exactly"

"Shit… she's gone to Mcclance!" he said running out of the common room and down the corridor.

'Rosie I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I'll make you see' 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Rose flew down the corridor, other students gave her funny looks as she past them in her pyjamas, it was good they weren't her embarrassing pink cow print ones, last night she slung on an old powder pink top and soft grey joggers… but she was bare foot as she sprinted towards 's quarters.

"Rosie!" she heard Scorpius call from down the hall, Scorpius is a fast runner so Rose picked up her pace.

"Rosie please wait!" He was closer now

"Rosie!" even closer

"Rose Weasley!"

Rose was yanked back by her top "Let go of me" she growled

"No, Rosie you have to understand"

"Don't call me that!" she screamed, most of the people in the corridor had stopped to watch, Rose was still looking in the direction of 's Office.

"Rosie"

"I said, don't call me that" she looked at him

Scorpius recoiled as if she had slapped him, not once has she ever asked him not to call her Rosie and as she stood now, with her eyes full of hatred and pain she made Scorpius feel about two inches tall.

"I need to explain"

"What is there to explain! You shagged my friend" she screamed

There were sniggers from the accumulating crowed but Scorpius ignored them and kept his gaze on Rose.

"After you left I got drunk, I didn't know what I was doing!"

"Is that supposed to be some kind of excuse?"

"No, it's supposed to be an explanation to why I ended up in the schools biggest hoe's bed instead of yours!"

Rose slapped him, the slap actually echoed around the room

"That's my friend you're talking about their, And what makes you so sure that you would have got into my bed? Eh?"

Scorpius ignored the slap, ground his teeth together "Because I love you"

Rose laughed, it was sour and acidic it didn't belong to her "that's rich coming from you, how many girls have you slept with?"

"I only did that to make you jealous, Rosie"

"Sure, and next week you'll be in love with someone else"

"I love you"

Rose's eyes brimmed with tears "Well I hate you"

Scorpius pulled her closer "I love you"

Rose put her hands on Scorpius' chest and shoved him "I don't love you, how can I after what you've done!"

"I love you" Scorpius said again before he crushed his mouth on Rose's.

The crowd geered and whooped around them, Rose kicked Scorpius in the leg and ran into the courtyard tears spilling over her face and slamming the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

'_Why was he being so mean? Actually telling me he loves me! He must know I love him, otherwise he wouldn't have tortured me like that' _Rose's thoughts where frantic as she sat underneath the womping willow.

That was an odd thing about Rose, the womping willow never hit her, never made a swipe at her… once it moved it's branches to shield Rose from the rain, Professor Longbottom once said that Rose had a gift, that the womping willow has never acted like that even when he was at school.

Rosie stroked the trunk of the big tree and the tree shivered in response "You're such a beautiful tree, I don't know why people fear you"

_It's because I don't like most people_

Rose blinked, her hand froze on the bark… had she just heard the tree?

_You're not going crazy Rose Weasley, you and I have a connection, you have a love for all things living and your mind is genuinely pure_

"You can read my mind?"

_Ovcorse, I'm like the sorting hat only my job isn't recognised as important, I just look into the pupils minds here and see their possible futures_

"And you seemed to like me? Only me?"

_Yes, you are the first I have ever talked to Rose, and I am here to console you. I feel I have become close to you over the years and now you're in distress I want to step in._

"How can you help?"

_Scorpius Malfoy is in love with you._

"No he's not"

_Yes he is, I've seen his mind and his futures_

"Futures?"

_Yes, no future is set in stone, they change depending on your decisions_

"Oh, so you know he's in love with me?"

_Yes, as you are with him_

"But after all he's done"

_I know, he's hurt you and what you do from now on is your choice alone, I cannot tell you or give you any hints of your futures_

"How did you know I was going to ask that?"

_I can see into your head remember_

Rose smiled "Thank you… what should I call you?"

_Tara_

"Thank you Tara" Rose kissed the bark "Good bye"

_I bid you farewell Rose Weasley but ask you not to follow this road on what you have decided. _

"I've made up my mind Tara, But thank you"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

Rose Weasley was smart and almost never did anything out of impulse, but she knew she had to do this, the pain of betrayal was too much for her to contain.

She stood at the edge of the astronomy tower, her toes brushed the edges, and the cool summer breeze made her shiver. She looked down, it was a long drop and the floor beneath was concrete. Tears spilled out over her eyes, she was terrified.

Students where starting to look up and a girl had screamed.

'_I have to do it now' _Rose thought _'They'll alert the teachers about my doing's' _But Rose seemed unable to move, pure fear gripped her soul and she was regretting ever setting foot on the stupid tower.

"Rose" a voice sounded from behind her.

Malfoy.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

Rose had turned around so she could see Malfoy and her heals where brushing the edges of the ledge "Don't come any closer" her voice wavered

Scorpius put out his hand and took a hesitant step forward "Rose please think about what you're doing"

"I said don't come any closer!" tears where streaming down her face

Scorpius ignored her "You're not going to do this Rose"

"That's what you think" she edged her feet off so only her toes laid on the bare wood, she still held onto the rails.

"Please Rose, if you die I wont be able to survive"

"I'm sure you could find someone else to copy off"

"No Rosie, you know I'm in love with you"

Rose shook her head "That's what the tree said, but you're not In love with me, you're in love with the idea of claiming the only girl that's never shown interest"

"No, I've been in love with you for seven years, since that day on the platform of 9-3/4"

"No" she shook her head "if you where in love with me you would have never have done any of those unthinkable things"

"Any normal girl would have got jealous, but I realised too late that what

I was doing wasn't making you jealous it was making you distance yourself from me"

"I was distancing my self so I didn't get hurt!" She screamed tears soaked her face

"And I was being a jerk because I thought you would never love me, I thought you… I…" Scorpius' voice faltered, tears formed in his eyes.

"Are you… are you crying Scorp?" Rose said in awe, she had never seen him cry in all the time that she knew him. She suddenly found herself climbing back over the railings and folding herself in his arms.

"I hate myself for what I've done to you, the Rosie I know would never resort to suicide, the Rosie I know is strong and brave"

"I'm still she, you haven't changed me."

"You was going to kill yourself Rose!" Scorpius said looking Rose directly in the face

And Rose kissed him, he was unresponsive for a second and the kissed her back, the kiss was passionate and hot, it set their souls on fire as they entwined, Roses' hands knotted themselves in Scorpius' hair and his hands pulled her hips closer to him, his touch burned Roses' skin where ever he touched it.

They pulled away and looked into each other's eyes, "I love you Scorp"

"I love you Rosie baby" he bumped his forehead to hers "I'm sorry for all the pain I've put you through these past seven years"

Scorpius' blue eyes pulled Rose in, she thought she could see into his soul and she knew what he said was true.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner" she kissed him again and their hands entwined, "Lets go back, I'm sure the teachers have been told there is a crazy ginger on top of the astronomy tower"

Scorpius chuckled "I wonder who that is" he smiled Roses' favourite smile as they walked out, connected not only by their hands but by their souls too, destined to be entwined forever.

The end.


End file.
